Mantan Kekasihku, Rukia
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Penyesalan ini selalu kubawa hingga sekarang/ doa yang terkabul.


**KeyKeiko, present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mantan Kekasihku, Rukia**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo sensei**

**Pairing : Grimmjow J & Rukia K**

**Warning : Fic ini terdapat chara OOC, AU, termasuk adanya Typo(s) dan sebagainya..  
**

Konbawa minna,, saya lagi galau gara janji belum bisa diwujudkan oleh seseorang. Saya sebenernya kecewa, tapi meski begitu saya gak boleh egois. Sebagai pelampiasan supaya g terusan negthink, saya bikin fic ini. semoga ga ngecewain. Terima kasih banyak

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~13 September 2012**

Aku Grimmjow Jagquares. Aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang masa lalu yang hingga saat ini masih membekas di hatiku. Kisah ini begitu singkat, tapi aku rasa kau perlu mengetahui semua ini agar kau tidak salah mengira siapa aku yang bersembunyi di balik topeng keangkuhan, sebenarnya aku begitu rapuh. Kisah ini dimulai ketika aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya aku sangat membencinya. Aku membenci seseorang di masa laluku, tapi anehnya aku malah merindukannya setiap saat hingga detik ini. Seseorang yang kubenci bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang gadis pendek yang cerewet, cerdas dan ceria. Menurutku dia menyebalkan, tapi mungkin hanya aku saja yang beranggapan seperti itu. Baiklah kita mulai saja ceritanya.

.

.

.

**~Flashback, Lima tahun lalu, July 2007**

Tahun ajaran baru di Karakura High School. Aku naik kelas sembilan. Aku berharap aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan gadis cerewet itu yang sampai sekarang selalu mengikutiku. Namun ketika aku melihat pengumuman di depan mataku ini, sepertinya hal ini belum menjadi keberuntunganku. Aku menghela nafas. Setidaknya aku harus bersabar menghadapi gadis yang belakangan mengejar-ngejarku itu.

"_Wah, kita sekelas lagi, Grimm-kun,"_ kata seseorang disampingku. Sudah aku kira itu suara cemprengnya. Aku malu sekali jika berdekatan dengannya. Jujur saja dia bukan levelku.

"_Hah, sial bagiku jika aku sekelas denganmu lagi, Kuchiki,"_ jawabku ketus. Gadis ini hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan wajah polosnya. Aku muak sekali dengannya.

"_Justru kau salah jika menganggapku seperti itu,"_ kata gadis Kuchiki ini.

Aku diam sejenak. Sesaat kulirik dia yang masih asyik melihat pengumuman di depan kami. Aku heran kenapa gadis ini begitu keras kepala mengejar cintaku. _"Bagiku, kau ini pembawa sial,"_ ucapku ketus. Aku beranjak dan meninggalkannya yang masih terbengong karena ucapaku barusan.

.

.

.

"_Grimmjow-kun, apa nanti sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu,"_ ucap gadis Kuchiki itu padaku. Sejujurnya hari ini aku benar-benar malas menanggapinya. Paling-paling ia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Hnn... memangnya kau belum puas bertemu padaku tadi pagi?" kataku ketus. Aku sengaja berkata seperti itu agar ia berhenti mengganggu hidupku.

Rukia tampak berpikir. _"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"_ sahut gadis pendek itu.

"_Katakan saja sekarang, tidak perlu menunggu pulang sekolah,"_ ucapku malas.

"_Aku menyukaimu. Dari dulu kau tahu, kan?"_ kata Rukia sedikit bergetar. Ia terlihat gugup saat mengatakan hal itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Dasar gadis aneh. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. pengalaman dua kali menyatakan cinta padaku harusnya dia tidak perlu setegang itu.

"_Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?"_ tanya gadis pendek itu selanjutnya.

Aku rasa aku akan memberinya sedikit kejutan untuknya, tidak ada masalah bukan kalau aku sedikit bermain-main dengannya. _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau jadi pacarmu,"_ kataku singkat.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan ini aku pacaran dengan gadis menyebalkan itu. Rasanya seperti neraka. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Kemana-mana selalu ada dia. Sampai aku sendiri malu di buatnya.

"_Hei Grimm, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Kasihan pacarmu sudah menunggu lama,"_ ucap Shinji teman klub basketku. Aku heran, kenapa justru teman-temanku mendukung hubungan kami. Jelas-jelas mereka tahu aku membenci gadis itu.

"_Biarkan saja dia menunggu disitu, yang terpenting dia diam dan tidak berisik,"_ kataku pada Shiji.

"_Jangan membencinya seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau malah jatuh cinta beneran, lho,"_ goga Hisagi. Ia sengaja bilang seperti itu karena berkomplot dengan teman-temanku lainnya.

Aku kesal dengan godaan teman-temanku. Aku sekilas melirik Rukia yang tengah terduduk dan sepertinya ia tertidur di bangku penonton. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan benci. _"Ah, itu tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, maka aku akan berlutut di depannya juga dihadapan kalian," _kataku pada mereka. Aneh, setelah aku berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir.

Duarrrrrrr...

"_Nah, Grimm, sepertinya ucapanmu di saksikan juga oleh langit, jadi selamat menunggu saat itu tiba, Grimm,"_ kata Ikkaku yang mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"_Ayo segera pulang. Ini sudah sore,"_ kata Aizen sang kapten tim basketku. Teman-temanku hanya tertawa saat Ikkaku si botak itu berkata demikian. Mereka kemudian meninggalkanku di lapangan basket ini sendirian bersama gadis itu. Aku benar-benar kesal. Gara-gara aku jadian dengan Rukia hidupku berantakan.

Aku merenungi setiap perkataan teman-temanku yang sering terlontar. Aku sempat frustasi ketika yang aku ucapkan barusan dibantah oleh Ikkaku. Jika semua itu terjadi, hancurlah image yang selama ini aku bangun. Itu sungguh mengerikan. Aku kemudian beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Disana aku melihat Rukia masih duduk dan tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu berlatih basket. Ide jahil terlintas di benakkku, dan binggo. Aku kemudian perlahan berjalan mengendap-endap agar aku tidak membangunkan Rukia. 'Bye-bye, pendek. Mimpi indah ya,' batinku tertawa.

.

.

.

**~Keesokan harinya**

"_Hei, apa kalian dengar, Kuchiki kemari sore terserempet motor saat pulang sekolah,"_ kata salah seorang temanku bernama Momo. Aku yang sedang asik memperhatika siswa lain yang sedang berolah raga di lapangan, akhirnya menjadi tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan temanku.

"_Benarkah, itu Momo? Kasihan sekali Rukia-chan,"_ kata Senna menimpali. _'Senna terlalu berlebihan. Paling juga gadis pendek itu hanya luka ringan. Dasar gadis-gadis tukang gosip,'_ batinku.

"_Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya Momo?"_ tanya Rangiku yang ikut mendengarkan cerita Momo.

"_Rukia hanya terkilir, juga lengannya lecet-lecet akibat terserempet,"_ kata Momo kemudian.

"_Ah, syukurlah Rukia-chan tidak mengalami luka serius,"_ kata Rangiku lega.

"_Kita jenguk dia sepulang sekolah,"_ ucap Senna.

'_Benarkan. Rukia hanya luka ringan, jadi tidak usah merasa bersalah Grimm. Hahaha, setidaknya aku bisa tenang untuk beberapa hari kemudian,'_ batinku tertawa. Sesunggunya aku sangat bebas sekali hari ini. Aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehannya hari ini. Tuhan terima kasih. Semoga ini terjadi selamanya. Tanpa Rukia.

.

.

.

"_Grimm, aku dengar pacarmu sedang sakit, kau tidak menjenguknya?"_ tanya Hisagi disela-sela makan siang di atap sekolah bersama teman-temanku. Aku heran, sejak pagi banyak sekali yang membicarakan Rukia, bukan memicarakan keadaanku. Teman macam apa mereka. Mereka pikir Rukia bagus apa.

"_Malas. Biarkan saja. Nanti juga dia akan minta putus denganku," _kataku enteng. Aku malas menanggapi pertanyaan temanku.

"_Kau pacarnya. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, harusnya kau tolak saja dia,"_ sambung Yumichika temanku paling nyentrik. Aku benar-benar dikelilingi orang gila hari ini.

"_Aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja. Nanti juga dia akan bosan sendiri dengan sikapku,"_ jawabku enteng. Mereka sangat menyebalkan jika itu menyangkut Rukia.

"_Benarkah begitu? Jangan menyesal lho, jika suatu saat kau benar-benar kehilangannya,"_ sahut Yumichikia. Ucapan Yumichika benar-benar memuatku naik darah. Kali ini aku berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan teman-temanku yang tidak waras, menurutku.

"_Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan menyesal, aku justru senang dia hilang dari hidupku," _kataku sewot. Aku kemudian pergi dari hadapa mereka. Mereka gila. Aku menyesal berteman dengan orang seperti mereka. Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

**~Seminggu** **kemudian**

Seperti biasa aku datang pagi ke sekolah, sekedar untuk tidur sejenak sebelum pelajaran mulai. Kelas terasa sepi dan sekali lagi mungkin tanpa kehadiran Rukia akan jauh lebih baik. Seminggu sudah Rukia tidak masuk sekolah, dan kini sepertinya ia juga tidak akan kembali masuk. Saat aku berpikir seperti itu, dari arah luar, pintu kelas seperti dibuka oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata Rukia yang datang. Ia tampak kurus, dengan muka sedikit pucat. Tangan dan kakinya masih terlilit perban. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sakit. Ia kemudian menghampiriku, dan duduk di sampingku. Kelas masih sepi dan hanya aku dan Rukia yang berada di sini.

"_Maaf Grimm, seminggu ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat berlatih basket di klub yang kau ikuti,"_ kata Rukia mulai bersuara. Aku hanya diam dan berpura-pura memperhatikan halaman luar dari jendela kelasku.

"_Grimm, apa kau marah? Maaf ya. Aku tidak sempat membawakan bekal untukmu, tapi aku membawakan roti daging dan jus jambu kesukaanmu,"_ kata Rukia seraya membuka tas dan mengambil roti dan susu dari dalam tasnya. Aku masih diam tidak menanggapi Rukia yang duduk disampingku.

"_Grimm, ambilah. Kau pasti belum sarapan kan?"_ sekali lagi Rukia menawarkan roti dan susu itu kepadaku. Aku benar-benar muak dengan sikapnya yang sok perhatian kepadaku. Aku berdiri, dan segera melangkahkan kakiku.

"_Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Grimm. Seminggu tanpa kabarmu, aku merasa kesepian. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, kumohon,"_ pinta Rukia seraya memelukku dari arah belakang. Aku menolak perlakuannya. Aku yang merasa risih dan jijik dengan tindakannya, menghentakkan tangannya. Aku berbalik dan membuang roti serta membuka jus yang tadi dibawanya. Jus itu bukan untuk aku minum melainkan aku menuangkannya di atas kepala gadis cerewet di hadapanku.

"_Dengar pendek. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku menerimamu karena kasihan. Jangan berharap aku sudi mencintaimu,"_ kataku kesal.

"_Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan hatimu untukku, Grimm?"_ tanya Rukia seraya terisak menerima perlakuan dan kata-kata pedasku.

"_AKU MENCINTAI NEIL. BUKAN KUCHIKI RUKIA! Dia sempurna, tidak sepertimu,"_ kataku berteriak.

"_Jadi kau menyukai Neil sahabatku?"_ tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"_Itu benar. Kau sudah tahu sekarang, bukan. Aku ingin kita putus. Aku membencimu, Rukia. sangat benci. Kau kekanak-kanakan, cerewet, dan pemaksa. Itu sangat menggangguku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku!"_ kataku emosi. Aku terengah-engah mengatakan panjang lebar pada Rukia, dan dapat aku lihat, ia menangis karena ucapanku. Kini ia dengan berat hati, beranjak dari hadapanku. Aku yang masih emosi, tidak sudi melihat punggungnya yang menjauh dari hadapanku. Rukia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

**~Dua minggu kemudian**

Setelah putus, kini aku mencoba menarik perhatian Neil. Neil cantik, dan sempurna di mataku. Pelan-pelan aku mendekatinya. Sedikit trik, tapi itu berhasil membuatnya dekat denganku. Neil jauh lebih pandai di bandingkan Rukia, meski masakannya tak seenak Rukia. Neil jauh lebih bisa mengerti aku dibandingkan Rukia. Rukia sendiri, entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Beberapa hari mendekati Neil, aku akhirnya mendapatkan hati Neil. Aku juga meyakinkan Neil, jika hubunganku dan Rukia hanya berteman biasa saja, Neil percaya itu. Kini, kami sedang berada di atap menikmati makan siang berdua.

"_Grimm-kun, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan,"_ kata Neil padaku. Sekilas ia tampak ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal padaku.

"_Katakan saja,"_ jawabku singkat.

"_Aku rasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja. Aku akan menetap di London bersama keluargaku,"_ kata Neil sedih.

"_Kau tidak bercanda, kan? Ini tidak bisa di percaya,"_ kataku masih shock.

"_Ini tidak becanda Grimm. Aku benar-benar akan tinggal di London. Ayahku memintaku untuk sekolah dan menjalani perjodohan dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Maafkan aku Grimm,"_ kata Neil sedih.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah Neil memutuskanku, Neil pamit teman-temannya juga para sensei. Ia juga tak lupa berpamitan denganku. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir jika cintaku harus terenggut sesingkat ini. Neil kulihat sedang memeluk Rukia. Ia mengucapkan perpisahan pada Rukia. Dengan jelas aku dapat melihat Neil membelai rambut Rukia, agar Rukia tidak merasa sedih. Oh, Neil, aku juga akan merindukan belaian tanganmu itu, meskipun itu singkat.

"_Sayonara minna, semoga kita bisa berkumpul kembali. Jaa nee,"_ kata Neil singkat. Ia kemudian meninggalkan kelas dan pergi untuk selamanya dari hidup kami, meninggalkan kenangan dan tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali lagi.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku. Memandang kepergian Neil dari balik jendela. Tiba-tiba suara disebelahku mengagetkanku.

"_Wanita masih banyak, Grimm,"_ kata Shinji dengan tanpa berdosa menyindirku.

"_Diam kau kuning,"_ sahutku sewot.

"_Sepertinya kau memang di takdirkan bersama Rukia, ya,"_ kata Shinji menggoda.

"_Tidak sudi aku kembali pada Kuchiki!"_ kataku berteriak. Semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas melihat kami. Begitu juga Rukia. Rukia hanya merunduk, tak berani bersuara. Akhirnya aku meninggalkan pelajaran dan memilih ke UKS dari pada mengikuti pelajaran dengan hati kesal.

.

.

.

**~Empat bulan kemudian**

Seperti biasa aku datang pagi-pagi. Tidak jelas kenapa aku datang sepagi ini, tapi aku menyukai datang lebih awal. Selama sebulan ini tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya hal-hal membosankan saja yang sering aku kerjakan, ke sekolah, belajar dan bermain basket. Tidak punya pacar, tidak ada yang membuatkanku bekal sungguh membosankan. Tidak seperti dulu saat aku bersama gadis pendek itu. ah, sudahlah. Aku malas membahasnya. Saatnya aku fokus pada sekolah dan basket. Akhir bulan ini akan diadakan ujian tengah semester, aku berusaha agar bisa memperoleh nilai yang baik, meskipun dalam pelajaran tertentu aku sulit mengerjakannya.

Bel masuk berbunyi, teman-temanku sudah masuk ke kelas, dan sensei yang mengajar segera mengabsen kami satu persatu. Semua siswa hadir kecuali satu orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering tidak masuk, Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia sekarang sering tidak mengikuti pelajaran, padahal dulu ia rajin sekali. Hah, aku sampai lupa jika ia murid teladan. Acara absensipun berakhir, kini sang sensei kembali menerangkan pelajaran pada kami hingga dua jam kemudian.

.

.

.

"_Murid-muridku tercinta. Sensei akan menyampaikan berita buruk untuk kalian. Kuchiki Rukia tadi malam telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir di rumah sakit,"_ kata Ukitake-sensei sesaat setelah dewan kesiswaan datang kekelas kami.

"_Rukia meninggal kenapa Sensei. Ini tidak mungkin. Rukia semalam menelponku dan ia baik-baik saja,"_ ucap Momo histeris.

"_Rukia mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang melakukan pembuatan film dokumenter untuk tugas Urahara-sensei, Momo,"_ kata Ukitake-sensei.

'Deg'

'Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak secepat ini dia pergi,' batinku.

"_Rukia akan dimakamkan besok pagi. Momo, sebelum Rukia meninggal, kakaknya menitipkan ini tugas ini untukmu. Kalian satu kelompok bukan? Jadi ini amanah untukmu darinya sebelum Rukia meninggal,"_ kata Ukitake-sensei.

"_Sensei, apa yang kau katakan ini benar. Kau tidak bohong kan?"_ kataku meyakinkan pada diriku bahwa semua ini tidak nyata.

"_Itu benar, Grimm. Rukia sudah meninggal. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa ke rumahnya sekarang,"_ kata Ukitake-sensei padaku. Aku terduduk lesu. Shinji menepuk pundakku untuk menguatkan hatiku. Kali ini benar apa yang dikatakan teman-temanku. Aku benar benar menyesal mengatakan hal itu pada Rukia yang tulus mencintaiku. Grimm, kau kejam sekali pada gadis itu. Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa ini begitu cepat. Kenapa kau mengabulkan doaku agar aku tidak lagi melihatnya. Tuhan, tolong katakan ini mimpi.

.

.

.

Kami yang menyayangi Rukia berdiri mengelilingi peti dan mengantarkan Rukia ke peristirahatan terakhir. Disana ada Momo, Senna, Rangiku yang menangis. Teman-teman yang lain juga ikut merasa kehilangan sosok yang mereka anggap sangat baik. Bahkan para sensei juga turut bersedih atas kematian Rukia. Aku, orang egois yang bahkan detik ini tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan untukmu Rukia. Maafkan aku. Maaf, karena doaku terbodohku, kau harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melihat hatimu lebih dekat dan lebih lama.

Acara pemakaman yang berlangsung hampir satu jam pun usai. Satu persatu para pelayat mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman, kecuali aku dan Momo. Momo kemudian menghampiriku.

"_Kau tahu, Rukiapun tak pernah bilang jika ia sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak berani bertanya padanya apa yangs sedang ia rasakan, karena ia hanya menyimpan kepedihannya sendiri tanpa mau mebaginya dengan orang lain,"_ kata Momo panjang lebar. Aku hanya menyimaknya tanpa mau mengeluarka suara.

"_Ini untukmu, semoga kau bisa mengerti perasaannya terhadapmu,"_ ucap Momo menyerahkan handycame milik Rukia. Momo kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menatap bingung handycame ini. Aku kemudian menekan tombol 'on' dan menekan menu didalamnya. Sebuah rekaman Rukia.

'_**Hai, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Hari ini aku memasak untuk kekasihku yang paling tampan, Grimmjow Jagquares. Dia senang sekali makan sushi. Semoga masakanku tidak mengecewakan.'**_Rekaman milik Rukia saat membuatkanku bekal sushi. Aku teringat saat itu ia membawakanku bekal disela-sela makan siang di atap sekolah. Masakannya sungguh lezat dibandingka masakan Neil. Aku berlanjut pada rekaman video Rukia yang lainnya.

'_**Hari ini, Grimmjow memutuskanku. Aku sangat sedih ketika cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bayangkan saja, dia ternyata diam-diam menyukai Neil sahabatku. Tuhan, jika memang aku harus mundur, jangan biarkan aku terlampau sakit hati seperti ini, jika bisa lumpuhkan ingatanku tentang Grimmjow. Grimm, meskipun seribu kali kau menolakku, aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu, meski hati ini sakit, dan- uhuk..uhukk... M-meskipun ini singkat, aku berterima kasih karena aku bisa bahagia meski sejenak..uhukk..uhukk..Ya, ampun, darah ini keluar lagi... sekian curhatku. Aku sedang tidak enak badan,' **_

"_Rukia bodoh. Kenapa kau masih memaksakan dirimu ha!"_ teriakku frustasi di depan makam Rukia.

"_Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit parah. Apa selama ini aku keinginan terakhirmu sebelum kau pergi. Jawab aku!" _Aku histeris membuka rekaman terakhir Rukia ini. Rasanya aku ingin membongkar makam Rukia yang masih baru ini.

"_Rukia, katakan padaku, kenapa kau mencintaiku padahal aku jelas-jelas menolakmu!"_

"_Maafkan aku, Rukia."_

"_Maaf."_

**~End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~13 September 2012**

Itulah kisahku. Aku seperti pria tidak punya wibawa menceritakan kisah ini pada kalian semua. Tapi aku juga bukan pengecut yang takut mengakui masa lalunya seperti apa. Aku harap novel yang berisi pengalaman pribadiku ini bisa mengispirasi anda agar lebih menghargai perasaan seseorang yang mencintai kita. Peka terhadap lingungan sekitar. Dan menghargai waktu untuk orang yang kita sayang agar tidak mengalami penyesalan yang sama seperti saya. Jangan memohon pada Tuhan dalam keadaan emosi, bercanda karena bisa saja Tuhan mengabulkan doa yang sebenarnya hanya bermaksud bercanda namun jika Tuhan berkata lain, sungguh itu di luar kuasa kita. Rukia adalah masa lalu yang tak akan pernah terhapus. Ini menjadi pembelajaran bagiku dan bagi semua yang membaca novel karanganku. Terima kasih telah membaca novel ini.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Grimmjow berprofesi sebagai novelis. Ia dari awal sebenarnya sedang launching novel terbarunya berjudul 'Mantan Kekasihku, Rukia'. ia menceritakan pengalamnnya dengan Rukia.

Kenapa Rukia bisa kecelakaan? Itu terjadi saat ia berusaha menyelesaikan bagian terakhir dari film dokumenter yang Rukia dan Momo buat. Rukia sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan film dokumenter dan menelfon Momo, namun saat hendak menyerahkan kepada Momo, mobil yang ia tumpangi tertabrak truk yang menyalip. Rukia sempat dibawa kerumah sakit, ia sempat sadar beberapa saat sebelum ia pergi selamanya.

Thanks for reading,,,


End file.
